User blog:Justdancingsam/Just Dance 10th Anniversary Hits
Just Dance 10th Anniversary Hits is an upcoming PC (possibly Wii U and Nintendo Switch if we get more developers) mod developed by justdancingsam, anyone who is willing to help out may do so, just DM me and tell me that you're interested on my Discord page (justdancingsam#5821). The game was developed to celebrate Just Dance's 10th Anniversary It will take time to get everything 100% working, so I am planning on a July-October 2019 launch for this mod. The game will use the Just Dance 2017 menu. The game will feature unreleased and a few released songs from Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015, Just Dance 2016, Just Dance 2017 (Betas),'' Just Dance 2018'' & Just Dance 2019 from either Just Dance Unlimited or Just Dance Now. Just Dance Unlimited servers are to be disabled in the mod, but some tracks from the service will be available for play. At least a few Just Dance Wii U songs will be released as well. One fanmade mashup will be inclusive to the mod NOTICE! If after the demo (if I plan one) or the full release, you somehow want to use my files for your mods, ASK ME FIRST! If I catch you being a snake (taking my files), appropriate action will be taken! Case in pont: NO SNAKES! (That means you, Yunyl!) The Tracklist The tracklist, as seen below, are the songs selected for the mod, in the mod, the songlist will be in alphabetical order, the way you see them on this page is the songs from their origin game. THE TRACKLIST IS A WORK IN PROGRESS! 56 tracks will be in the game (32 have been currently announced, song request form will be open as soon as I can) This may not be the final tracklist, I will mark it as final if I feel it's actually ready Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 2015 *A (U) indicated the song can also be played in Just Dance Unlimited *Papaoutai (African Dance) was planned to be in the mod, but due to the .webm being an extraction only per the Wii U files of 2015, the alternate was scrapped from the mod, it may be added at a later point. Just Dance 2016 *A (U) indicates the song can also be played in the Just Dance Unlimited servers Just Dance 2017 *Scream & Shout was planned to be in Just Dance 10th Anniversary Hits but was later scrapped at the last minute before first announcement of this mod Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2019/Unlimited *Bboom Bboom was planned to be in Just Dance 10th Anniversary Hits but was scrapped for unknown reasons. Just Dance Wii U *The mod will have song names from this game like this: SONG NAME (JAPANESE SONG NAME) **All artists names here will still be in English *Pon Pon Pon was yet another planned track, but since no viable files were found anywhere, it had to be scrapped *A (D) indicates this most likely will be the song for the game's demo Just Dance 10th Anniversary Hits Exclusive Mashup Alternates Just like before, all alternates (with the exception of 1) will need to be unlocked with mojo. 1 Alternate has been announced thus far Just Dance 2014 TO BE FILLED Just Dance 2015 Just Dance 2016 TO BE FILLED Just Dance 2017 N/A Just Dance 2018 TO BE FILLED Just Dance 2019/Unlimited MOST LIKELY N/A Just Dance Wii U N/A Trivia *As mentioned before, the game has been made to celebrate Just Dance's 10th Anniversary *More tracks will be announced, however, if you wish to request a song (Does not gaurantee entry to mod), click this link: https://forms.gle/rzifWnSbN4Afp23W9 *There is also an official discord server for the mod as well, although not set up yet, you will need to verify yourselves before entering, link: https://discord.gg/4Xxh7Bc *As of April 22, a new Wikia was created for this mod, check it out here: https://just-dance-10th-anniversary-hits.fandom.com/wiki/Just_Dance_10th_Anniversary_Hits_Wiki Category:Blog posts